Guess Who!
by hazlehorst
Summary: FINISHED! Hermionie needs time to relax in the tub, but what does she get when, he, accsadently walks in on her? Ya gotta guess who 'he' is.


Hey!!! Just befor I begin I would like you all to know that this fic has a buncha lemon in it.   
  
  
  
Can you guess which Weasly Herionie makes out with? Is it Fred, George, Percy, Charly, or Bill? (Its not Ron)  
  
*************************  
  
----------------------------------  
  
*************************  
  
"ahhh" Hermionie sighed, sinking deeper into the square, poolsized tub in the prefects bathroom.   
  
It had been another hard day of studying and she and Harry and Ron needed a break to relax.   
  
Harry was spendin the day at hogsmead with his girlfriend, Hannah Abbot, and Ron was probably off somewhere with Lavender, after he had asked her out, thats all he ever did, snogging with her, in the common room, during classes, breaks, lunch, breakfeast, dinner, all the time...   
  
Suddenly she heard the password being said to the door (Hop on In) and it opened.   
  
Her heart seemed to stop when he walked in. Not knowticing she was in there, he put his towel of to the side, he pulled his shirt off, revieling his fine tuned muscles and light 6-pac stomich. The sight almost made her drool, he was so hot.   
  
Suddenly he turned around and saw her looking at him.   
  
"I-im sorry!" He exclamed, blushing almost redder than his hair. He grabbed his towel and made to leave through the door.  
  
"Wait!" Hermionie cried after him, "Dont go..."  
  
He stopped and turned around. "You sure?" He asked hesetently.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Okay."  
  
With that he put his towel back, and pulled his pants down, revieling his red and white checkered boxers. He seemed a bit nervose about pulling his boxers down, and looked over at Hermionie, who nodded, showing that it was ok.   
  
He took his boxers off, and went over to the pool, sliding in on the other side.  
  
"So, wats up?" He asked her as he waved some of the lavender scum away.   
  
"Nothin..."She said, looking over at him.  
  
They sat in silence for a wile just enjoying each others company.   
  
*God* Hermionie thought *just being near him is intoxicating. O, how Id love to go over there and run my hands through his hair, feeling his lips on mine, having his hands explor my body. But he would never feel the same way tward me...I just a stupid know-it-all...*  
  
*Fuck* He thought, *How the hell did I get my self into this? God how could she do this too me, she should know Iv always had a crush on her! Ever since she came over in their second year vacation...God I can feel myself getting hard, damnit. She would never feel the same way though, Im just her best friends brother...*  
  
"Listen, I,"   
  
"Hermionie, look"   
  
They both said this at the same time, and blushed.   
  
"You first" She said.   
  
"Ok. Look, I like you. Hell I may even love you. Ever since you came over in the second year, I couldnt get my mind off you. I'v just never been able to tell you before." He told her, looking down at the soup bubbles.  
  
Finally looking up at her, she smiled.   
  
Suddenly she got up, and swam over to him, sitting next to him on the ledge. "I feel the same way" She said softly, looking at him.   
  
He looked back at her, into her eyes, getting lost in the cinamen colors that never seemed to end.   
  
Before they knew it they were kissing, her hands running through his hair, his hands running over her body, on her breasts.  
  
He was in heaven. The softness of her hands, lips, body. He wanted to be inside her and the thought made him crazy.  
  
"I want you." He said huskly   
  
She just nodded and he went and sat over her, his hardness poking her thigh.   
  
He made his way steadly from her mouth to her not too big, not too small, breasts and took his time suckling on each one massaging the other one as he did so.   
  
Her breath became labored as he spent a good 5 minutes on each.   
  
Soon he got bored and moved on, stopping to lift her out so he could continue his way downward.   
  
When they were both out he continued, making sure to stop and dip his tounge in and out of her bellybutton a few times.   
  
After this he moved downward til me got to his prize.   
  
He carfully spread her legs apart and dipped his toung in and out of her until she came all over his face. He licked it all up, making sure to get it all and grinning up to her as she was panting and grinning back at him. All of a sudden her grin changed and she got an evil smirk on her face.  
  
He didnt even have time to ask her what she was going to do until, she flipped him over so that she was ontop and kissed him hard on the lips and made her way steadly down his body, tracing her tounge over every little muscular crack in his stomack.  
  
Then she did somthing very unexpected.   
  
Still kissing his stomach she put her hands down and grabbed his hard throbbing length.   
  
She played with it for a wile, taking all 7 inches in her mouth and sucking on it until he came, breath ragged. She licked it all up as well.   
  
"Yum" She said simply licking her finger and grinning over to him.   
  
"I want you in me now." He said huskly.  
  
"Okay" She said.   
  
True she was kind of nervose. She was still a vergin, altho she had gone this far with Harry, however Ron kind of burst in on them in the middle of it and they decided to just be friends after that.   
  
He flipped her over and kissed her with all the passion he contained in him.   
  
He then slowly lowered his manhood into her, and saw her biting back the tears. He hit her wall.   
  
"Are you sure you want to continue? We can stop if you want." He said anxiusly.   
  
"Yes.Go." She panted.   
  
"Alright"   
  
And with that he thrust in and broke through her barrier.   
  
She cried out and clutched his sholders, a few tears sliding down her face.   
  
"Are you okay!?" He asked her. "Do you want to stop?"  
  
"No, the pain will leave, continue." She said.   
  
"Okay."  
  
He went in and out of her, slowly at first, but then went faster and faster until they were screaming each others names in ecstacy. They then came and colapsed in each others arms.   
  
He wiped away some of the sweaty hair out of her eyes, kissing her on the nose.   
  
"I love you Hermionie"  
  
"I love you too, Charlie."   
  
**************************************  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
**************************************  
  
So how was it! I know it was short and I saw the same kind of story plot on a different fanfic site, but in dbz form sept it was pan and you had to guess who she was making out with, giving you clues. It ended up being Android 17, i dunno y tho. Okay! neways, review time! 


End file.
